1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for measuring pH, and more particularly relates to an improved method and apparatus for measuring pH of low alkalinity solutions by extrapolating spectrophotometric measurements from a plurality of pH indicator sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of systems and methods have been employed for pH measurement of water systems. For example, a glass electrode is commonly used for pH measurement in both a laboratory and industrial environment. Alternatively, it is known that spectrophotometric techniques may be used for pH measurement. Exemplary systems and methods for pH measurement have been described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/507,689 filed Aug. 22, 2006, which is assigned to the same assignee as the present application, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
While the prior art devices and systems have provided useful products, they have not been entirely satisfactory in providing a fast, simple, and accurate measurement of low alkalinity water samples in a relatively simple and user friendly manner. One of the challenges associated with measuring pH of low alkalinity solutions is that perturbation in pH induced by introduction of indicators into the sample solution is not negligible. This is true because indicators themselves are weak acids or bases. Stated another way, the pH of a weakly buffered (i.e., low alkalinity) solution can be severely perturbed due to the fact that the amount of indicator concentration introduced into the sample is significant in relation to the quantity of acid or base in the solution.
Prior art attempts have been made to minimize or correct for indicator induced perturbation in aqueous phase by: (1) adjusting the pH of the indicator stock solution close to the pH of the samples; (2) decreasing the ratio of indicator addition to the sample volume; and (3) observing indicator induced pH perturbations through stepwise indicator additions, and then using linear extrapolation methods to obtain the pH of the sample. Such prior art methods may provide useful results, but they are typically very time consuming and non-user-friendly. Therefore, a strong need remains for an improved method and system that provides a precise, accurate, and fast pH measurement for low alkalinity samples in a relatively cost effective and user-friendly manner.